The Inferno
by RoseWeasly16
Summary: Although this is under Les Miserables it is a lot of Broadway Musicals thrust into the firey depths of my Inferno, part of a school project turned story I hope you enjoy!


Tali pushed open the stage door in the back of the Broadhurst Theater, currently it was disused as there were no productions at the time. Perfect timing to get a few atmospheric photos of the inside, as she wound her way out of the backstage area following the signs she found herself on the stage. It was empty except for the single ghost light on center stage. As she walked over to the ghost light she got chills, not from the cold air that surrounded her but the atmosphere. Something about an empty theater really was in a way exciting.

She pulled her camera out of her messenger bag that she had flung over her shoulder and snapped a few pictures. Suddenly, the stage lights above her turned on with a blinding flash that disoriented Tali. She stumbled around the stage as the lights suddenly flickered off once more.

Tali, who had hit her head on the floor as she fell, looked up dazed. She was no longer on the stage. Looking about, she realized she was in one of the balconies. Steadying herself, she looked and realized she was in the highest of the balconies. She could barely make out the stage from where she was anymore. _"Another strike for the Senators, they had better get their act together" _she heard in the distance. "What could that be?" She questioned herself silently as she navigated around balcony where she found a well dressed man in a pinstriped suit listening to a very old radio.

"Hey kid!" the man called. Tali looked up in surprise and pointed to herself. "Yeah you, can I make you a deal?" His accent was very New York, unlike Tali's. "What kind of deal?" she inquired raising her eyebrows. "The best deal of your li…." "Don't you dare!" a voice interrupted the man; it was feminine. Tali at this point was too concerned to turn around to face who else could be lurking behind her back. "Why is it always the French who spoil the fun?" the man complained. "By the way Miss, my name is Mr. Applegate," He held his hand out his hand to her in a friendly manner with a slight grin on his face. Just as Tali was about to return the gesture the feminine voice whispered into her ear "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Now Tali realized what Mr. Applegate was talking about the person behind her was French. Tali slowly drew her hand back to her side and without turning around she asked the detached voice behind her, "Who are you?" "Why don't you turn around and find out…" the voice laughed.

Tali squeezed her eyes shut and turned around and opened them. In front of her was a girl no older than she was, probably sixteen or seventeen years old. On her head was perched a brown cap that was slightly large and her long brown curls although knotted, framed her small face that was covered with bits of dirt. Her soft but sad brown eyes showed she had seen more in her life at sixteen than Tali ever would. She was wearing what looked like a slightly dirty and ruffled short sleeved blouse that left her shoulders bare. Around her middle was a belt that was much too large for the girl and was cracked with age. The girl's brown skirt was ripped and tattered and barely covered her calves, and on her feet were a pair of men's old work boots. "It can't be!" Tali stammered "you're…"

"Eponine Thenardier at your service!" The girl curtsied and smiled. Her teeth were slightly crooked but it didn't take away from the hidden beauty she had. Tali suddenly remembered what Victor Hugo had called her, a rose in misery... Tali felt faint and held onto the back of a chair nearby. "So if you're Eponine like from _Les Miz _then he is Mr. Applegate from _Damn Yankees_? What is this place?" Tali asked extremely confused about her current situation.

"Welcome to Hell, well, Broadway Hell that is." Eponine shrugged. "And Applegate over there is the devil, so I wouldn't make a deal with him if you value your life." She warned. Tali was dumbstruck. How did she end up in Broadway Hell? "You coming or not?" Eponine called as she walked over to the door that would take them out of the balcony. Silently Tali followed her. "But, if this is 'Hell'," Tali finger quoted, "Then why are you here? I didn't think you would belong in any type of Hell."

"You are too kind Miss," Eponine smiled "But, the place isn't only Hell. There are better parts too. But it's always more fun to start in the worst." She grinned, "As you know Mr. Applegate is the devil in disguise, so he's up here all alone listening to that radio to a never ending Senators Vs. Yankees game," she explained to Tali as they stood outside the theater doors, no longer on the balcony.

"So then this is like Dante's Inferno, that book about the different circles of Hell? This is the worst because like you said he is the devil right?" Tali asked. "I dunno, never read it, but I recall Marius telling me about it at some point." Eponine shrugged as she guided Tali to a flight of stairs and started to walk briskly. "By the way, Tali, you can call me 'Ponine if you like." She glanced back to make sure Tali was still behind her before continuing on her trek downwards. As they reached the next floor which was the Mezzanine Eponine leaned against the door and didn't open it. "Although upstairs was Mr. Applegate who as you know was the devil some of the people here are not so good and I'm just warnin' you 'bout what could happen." Her voice was now serious "Inside here are a few more of the "Circles" you were telling me about so have your wits about you."

Eponine then opened the door, to the lobby. Was totally empty but there was a long line of doors leading to different parts of the Mezzanine. She motioned for Tali to follow her to the door closest to the left and opened the door. Tali swore she heard a crack of thunder and the rush of water; this was accompanied by a cool breeze. This was odd… A storm in a theater? Tali looked to see instead of seats, she was faced with a river in front of her. She then looked down to see the river was covered with something like a sheet of glass. Eponine tapped her shoulder and pointed to a man in who had suddenly appeared. His dress was clean and proper, his long hair pulled back severely and he had a look of despair and anguish marked his face.

"I think you know him too," Eponine whispered. Tali glanced back at the urchin "Is that Javert?" She asked. Whenever she saw the play he was the one person besides Thenardiers that she absolutely despised, but his presence frightened her. Fiction was now a reality in a strange twisted way.

"That's inspector to you," Javert snapped. The despair was replaced with a sort of rage and authoritative look. "Sorry…" Tali squeaked, "But, may I ask… Inspector why are you here?" Javert didn't answer. He just stared down at Eponine.

Eponine, who unfortunately knew Javert quite well from various run-in's, turned to speak to Tali. "Remember when he threw himself into the river?" Tali nodded. "Well… that's why," Eponine finished. She now had part of her skirt in her hand and she was kneading the threadbare fabric. Javert turned away from the two girls and walked back across the roaring river that was trapped below him.

"He's being tortured by his grief," Tali exclaimed, now feeling a bit of sympathy for the police inspector. "Tali you shouldn't feel sorry for him. He brought it upon himself you know. Don't forget what he did to Enjolras and the rest of the students." Eponine pulled on Tali's hand and lead her away from the door that closed directly behind them.

"I don't think I can go on 'Ponine," Tali cried. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry but you have to," was all Eponine said before going to the next door. This time she knocked, "Maman? It's me Eponine." A stout old woman swung the door open but didn't cross the line that separated the lobby from the seats. "So your daughter has come back." A man behind the woman spoke with a toothy grin. Behind him there were so many people the room looked extremely crowded and much bigger then the rest.

"Welcome to Fraud and Treachery, a common theme in Broadway, as you can see by the large number of people." Eponine gestured to the large crowed in front of Tali, glancing around she recognized most of them "It's your parents isn't?" Tali whispered about the couple who had met them at the door, they were now crowded around with another group of thuggish men although one of the appeared no older then Eponine was. "Then they are Patron- Minnette."

The group looked up and the younger man looked right at Tali and then to Eponine "'Ponine, who's this skinny little thing you brought with you?" He asked approaching the girls specifically Eponine "Parnasse you lay a finger on me or Tali I will…" "Tali? What kinda name is Tali?" Montparnasse continued getting closer, close enough that Eponine slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" He grumbled confused. "What do you think, you bloody fink!" Eponine snapped backing away. "Who else is here?" Tali asked although slightly disgusted by Montparnasse's actions. "There is Sykes, Miss Hannigan, and someone new she's not even human but she is over there." Eponine pointed to a pool of water. It was so dark nothing could be seen in it's depths. "I think her name is Ursula. I've never seen her though." Inside Tali's head she was laughing, Ursula is what Marius originally thought Cosette's name was.

"She's a fish," commented Mme. Thenardier from the distance. "An ugly one at that, too!" She spat, Eponine turned to face her mother but quickly whispered to Tali, "Many people have always wanted to know this answer to what I'm about to ask." She smiled, "Maman is Gavroche my brother?" She asked innocently, Madame pursed her lips and tried not to answer "Yes," she finally let out.

Tali was shocked. She could have sworn she was going to say no! "They can't lie here" Eponine whispered back. "So then, Gavroche, he is your brother then?" Tali asked extremely confused, she had read the book but the play made no mention of a relationship between the two street urchins. "Yes, actually you might get to see him later if we are lucky." Eponine shrugged before guiding Tali out of the room.

Out in the lobby Eponine walked over to the next door and took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door. "This here is desire, a passion so strong that has gone awry to cause bad things to happen. I was lucky I didn't end up here but, I almost did." A single tear fell down the gamine's face.

Tali pushed open the door and found an extremely dark room. The only light was given off by the candles and there was a lone figure facing a mirror; his reflection wasn't in the mirror and neither was Eponine or Tali's. It was just that of a beautiful young woman dressed in an elaborate ball gown. Tali approached the figure in front of the mirror. She saw only part of his face; it was covered with a white mask. Although Tali was very close to the man he made no move to show that he noticed her presence. "The Phantom…" She whispered then she realized the woman in the mirror was Christine, the love he could never have. Her heart fell in sympathy. She was quickly jolted from her thoughts when she noticed Eponine was no longer there. Tali slowly back out of the room the Phantom still not doing anything. When she got outside she found Eponine sitting with her back against the wall crying.

Tali knelt beside her. "That could have been me…Forever stuck outside Rue Plumet they said." She whispered Tali put her hand on Eponine's shoulder. "You could never have done what he did, even if you didn't you could never hurt Marius like that.. Never." Tali tried to cheer her up. "Are you sure? I just was so in love but still invisible to him…" Eponine began to ramble but her tears had stopped. "I was told that the only thing saved me was my love, and that's why I'm where I am…" Eponine just stopped and got back up to her feet "Let's go," she said and started to walk away Tali at her heels.

They reached the next door and it sounded as if there was a thunderstorm, carefully Eponine opened the door and there was a stampeding heard of wildebeest with a lion amongst them trying to claw his way out. "Scar betrayed his brother and so many others." She pointed to Tali who was looking at the lion. "Forever trapped like so many others here," she shrugged and the wildebeests disappeared clearing the way. There was a man with headphones on he groaned in annoyance and Tali immediately recognized him. "That's Benny! What's he listening to?" Tali asked Eponine who was giggling to herself. "That would be Maureen's lovely protest over and over again," now Tali couldn't help but laugh it was just too funny. Eponine tapped her shoulder and led her to a different door then where they had entered.

Eponine opened the doors. It was a very light room and everything was white, everything from the chairs to the carpet. That is except for the two occupants dressed who were both dressed very respectably and clean but both wearing green glasses. "It's the Wizard and Madame Morrible isn't it? They both… they both deceived people!" Tali exclaimed, "now you're catchin' on!" Eponine shook Tali's hand vigorously and smiled. "They aren't a very talkative bunch though, so we can continue…" Eponine pushed open the door and led Tali into the lobby once more and to a different staircase, she briskly walked down each flight of stairs with Tali beside her. They made it to the Main lobby and over to the back seats of the stage right before the Orchestra seats started. There were many people milling about here, there was a group of eleven men who looked like they were just wandering in the desert by there attire, beside them was a scruffy old man. "The brothers, Fagin and Harold Hill?" Tali glanced at a man who had on a boater hat and was carrying a suitcase that had big white letters emblazoned upon it. Tali tried to recall what had occurred in each of the various plays, she wasn't going to let Eponine have all the fun. "Turnabouts!" She exclaimed Eponine softly clapped in approval and nodded her head.

"Eponine?" It was the voice of an old man Both Tali and gamine turned around to see a very well dressed man dressed in very period attire. "That would be Jean Valjean," Eponine commented. "Wait why is he here I know he changed but he did so much more…" Tali asked confused, "exactly! Not that it matters much all these people here have done many things so they get to wander, which is why I was there to save your neck from Mr. Applegate."

"I would have gotten out just fine!"Tali joked but Eponine glanced at her "well maybe not…" Tali sighed. Tali walked forward through the aisles into the orchestra seats to an even larger group of people. "'Ponine!" A voice called and both Tali and Eponine turned to see a boy about twelve years old running towards them. "That would be Gavroche," Eponine rolled her eyes but laughed lightly. "Who's this?" Gavroche pointed to Tali, before Eponine answered Tali did so first.

"My name is Tali, Tali Mason," she held out her hand for Gavroche who took it and shook her hand vigorously ". Name's Gavroche, 'less 'Ponine already told you that?" The boy glanced to his sister "You know Enjolras was looking for you, I guess somethin' about Marius…" Eponine's cheeks flushed even after all this time she still loved him. "Well come on, let me show you about!" Gavroche once again took Tali's hand and started introducing her to various people.

"This here is Jehan our local poet," The young man who's clothing was extremely mismatched, waved a friendly wave before returning to his work. "This is Grantaire…" Gavroche pointed to another man who was asleep in a chair. "Joly, Lesegles and Courfreyac," He pointed to three men who were enthralled with a card game, "Feuilly and Combeferre" Gavroche pointed to another set of men one was making fans the other reading a medical book. Tali was in shock she was finally meeting the Les Amis! Then there were three other people: two women one man.

"Mo, knock it off!" The woman with darker skin spoke firmly to the other, "but, Pookie!" the other woman pled but realized the glare she was getting from the other. "Marky? Will you back me up here?" The woman pled to the man standing not far away camera in hand with a blue and white striped scarf wrapped around his neck. Tali started laughing, "Maureen Johnson, Joanne Jefferson and Mark Cohen!" She continued laughing "this is the best day ever!" She smiled to both Gavroche and Eponine. "Gavroche! Eponine!" A male's voice called out to them Tali turned to see a very handsome man with blonde hair and he was wearing a red and gold vest, she felt like she would melt with joy "Enjolras!" She exclaimed happily. The student looked at Tali confused while Eponine and Gavroche hid their laughter although not very. "Eponine… Marius said he found something you should see…" Enjolras continued carefully watching Tali. "Alright then best be on our way come on Tali!" It took both Eponine and Gavroche to pull Tali onto the stage where there were couples of people, the first she recognized.

"Collins and Angel!" Tali smiled happily before seeing the rest of the people "Roger and Mimi!" She picked them out by the man playing on a guitar what sounded faintly of "Musetta's Waltz." "I love the devotion they share…" She smiled. Then it clicked as she saw a man, another student approached carrying a bag, a messenger bag. "Hey that's mine…" She whispered she hadn't noticed it's absence till now. Behind the was a woman she was very pretty wearing a long black dress with white trim at the collar. "'Ponine I believe this belongs to your companion here?" the man asked. "Thank you Marius," Eponine grinned taking the bag and handing it to Tali, "Everyone here, this is Tali…" Eponine called on the stage causing all occupants to look at the small group that had formed around Tali.

Tali nervously waved back to the people surrounding her it was all too much she had seen everything she could possibly dream about and learned about many others. Maybe fiction was reality and reality was fiction? "Well Tali, this is the end of the line, but I hope I showed you enough taking you from the depths of your 'Inferno' to the stage which was devotion or the orchestra of people for a cause."

"So am I ever going to see any of you again?" Tali looked at the now larger group the surrounded you. "Of course just find any empty theater and we will be there." Eponine smiled but Tali didn't. "I'm going to miss you Eponine there is only a week till they start moving things into here for the new play and then there won't be any empty theaters!" She frowned. "Don't worry," Eponine replied calmly "We'll find you…" Just then the lights flickered out once more Tali opened her eyes she was on the floor of the stage, she rubbed the back of her head did she have a concussion? Was it all a dream? She pulled out her camera and turned it on there were the pictures she had taken before and then there were more… Tali looked at the pictures, they were the Broadhurst Theater but there were people. Tali smiled as she reached the last picture, a girl smiling with a brown cap and long curly hair smiled back. "So it wasn't a dream after all…."

A/N: So this was a school project of mine I wrote and I wanted to put up before I left (That never happened) And well if there happens to be a change from Tali to Riley that's my fault because I realized I had used the name Riley Silver as an OC of mine in Tie the Knot. Please read and Review and Flames shall be used at my latest campfire.


End file.
